En tres etapas
by Anndie Cullen-Li
Summary: La vida siempre da giros, ¿quién dice que no puede ser en tres etapas? [3 drabbles] Participa en el Reto "3 Emociones y/o Sentimientos" de la Comunidad Sakuriana. Primer drabble: Agrado. 2do drabble: Respeto. 3er drabble: Amor. [Completo]
1. Chapter 1

**SCC pertenece a CLAMP. El contenido de este _drabble_ es de mi autoría. **

**Participa en el Reto "3 Emociones y/o Sentimientos"**

* * *

**_._  
**

**_._**

_Sin Remitente _

_**.**  
_

_**.**_

* * *

Después de la transformación de las Cartas Clow en Cartas Sakura todo había vuelto a la normalidad y ahora era tiempo de crecer, por eso mismo había aceptado la propuesta de su madre.

—Señorita, ha recibido correspondencia. —El llamado de una de sus tantas personas del servicio la sacó de su mundo. ¿Qué había dicho? ¡Ah, sí! Qué tenía correspondencia. —Colócala sobre el escritorio, por favor Misaki —pidió con voz dulce.

—Por supuesto señorita —respondió esta. Obedeció la petición y se retiró no sin antes hacer una pequeña reverencia.

Tomoyo se levantó del sillón donde se encontraba y dirigió sus pasos hasta alcanzar la ya mencionada mercancía.

— ¿De quién será? —Preguntó en voz alta al darse cuenta del sobre color marfil que no tenía remitente. No dudó más y se dispuso a abrirla.

"_Estimada Daidōji: _

_Te estarás preguntarás porque esta carta no tiene ningún dato que dé señales de su procedencia; pues bien… en realidad no tiene razón o motivo, simplemente estoy intentando mantener un poco el misterio. _

_Ahora, yendo meollo del asunto quisiera disfrutar una tarde de tu agradable compañía _—_si así me lo permites_— _¿Qué dice? ¿Acepta? _

_P. D. Te llegará otra pequeña carta con mi identidad." _

No sabía qué pensar… ¿sería una broma? Haciendo caso a la pequeña posdata no tardó en revisar los demás sobres hasta que dio con el indicado.

"_¿Y bien señorita? ¿Le apetecería tomar el té conmigo en… Londres?" _

Rezaba la primera parte. ¿Londres? Se preguntó. Ella estaba en Londres pero no conocía a nadie aún.

—Tengo que seguir leyendo —murmuró.

"_Sí, la he visto esta misma tarde y estoy seguro que no me he equivocado, así qué Tomoyo Daidōji ¿Saldrás conmigo? _

_Cordialmente, Eriol Hiiragizawa." _

Inconscientemente sonrió. Él era de su agrado.

* * *

**Palabras:** 290; sin contar notas de autor y disclaimer. **Emocion/Sentimiento:** Agrado.

* * *

N/A: Bien, creo que este reto fue relativamente más sencillo que el anterior xD.

Al menos más rápido ^^.


	2. Chapter 2

**SCC no me pertenece, es de CLAMP. La autoría de este drabble es mía :B**

**Participa en el Reto "3 Emociones y/o Sentimientos" de la Comunidad Sakuriana.**

**Advertencia: Categoría "T" por leves insinuaciones sexuales.**

* * *

_**.**_

¿Respeto?

_**.**_

* * *

Abrazos, besos, caricias y suspiros rompían el silencio de la gran mansión.

— ¿Estas segura de esto? —Preguntó entrecortadamente; el aliento se le terminaba, convirtiendo su respiración en pequeños jadeos.

—Estoy completamente segura —respondió entre suspiros una voz femenina. Se aferró a la espalda —ancha y fuertemente sexy espalda— masculina para reafirmar sus palabras.

—Después de llegar a tu habitación ya no habrá vuelta atrás —murmuró, pero no dejó de acariciar la cintura y caderas femeninas—. Sabes qué yo te respeto mucho —dijo, mientras se separaba de la sensual y roja boca.

—Al diablo el respeto, Eriol —exclamó la amatista—. Quiero qué me hagas tuya —murmuró. El inglés sonrió pícaramente y abrió la puerta detrás de él.

—No tendrás escapatoria —, fueron las últimas palabras pronunciadas por el oji-azul.

Suspiros, gemidos y gritos llenaban el silencio de la habitación…

* * *

**Palabras:** 140, sin contar notas de autor y disclaimer. **Emoción/Sentimiento:** Respeto.

* * *

N/A: Bien :B Este fue infinitamente más sencillo, lo único es qué no sé como continuar el siguiente * Rueda los ojos *. Espero, sea de su agrado ^^. 


	3. Chapter 3

**SCC no me pertenece, es de CLAMP. La autoría de este drabble es mía :B**

**Participa en el Reto "3 Emociones y/o Sentimientos" de la Comunidad Sakuriana.**

* * *

**.  
**

**.**

_Al final todo era amor._

**.**

**.**

* * *

Los rayos de la luz solar se asomaban tímidamente entre las cortinas, molestando a una hermosa joven de cabellos largos; se removió incómoda, sintiendo la presión de un brazo alrededor de su cintura.

—Buenos días, princesa —dijo una voz somnolienta. Daidōji automáticamente sonrió.

—Buenos días, Eriol —respondió con una sonrisa. –Espero que hayas tenido un excelente descanso.

—Mmm —murmuró—, a tu lado todo es excelente, mi vida. ¿Nuestra pequeña cómo está? ¿Y tú?

—Ella está bien, en toda la noche estuvo muy tranquila —comentó, mientras los recuerdos invadían su mente.

"—_Tomo... ¿¡Qué significa esto!? _—_Gritó una mujer al encontrar a su única hija, su bebé, en una cama revuelta, con el cabello revuelto, casi desnuda de no ser por las sábanas y entre los brazos de un hombre—bestia—monstruo. _

—_Ma... ¡Mamá! __—Contestó__ en un grito ahogado la japonesa, a su lado, el inglés suspiró para continuar con su sueño. — ¡Eriol despierta! _—_exclamó, mientras propinaba un golpe a su novio, automáticamente el joven Hiiragizawa reaccionó, casi cayéndose de la cama. _—_ ¿Qué sucede, Tomoyo? ¿Estás bien? ¿Por qué me despiertas así? _—_Preguntó y segundos después palideció al encontrar a la madre del amor de su vida enojada, muy enojada._

—_Tomoyo, dime que no es cierto _—_suplicó Sonomi Daidōji—, dime que no es verdad _—_dramatizó, dejándose caer de rodillas."_

Esos momentos fueron lo más tensos de su vida, pero le verdad es que el amor entre ella y Eriol era verdadero, y eso es lo que realmente importaba.

— ¿En qué piensas, amor? De un momento a otro te quedaste con la mirada perdida.

—Estaba recordando la mañana siguiente a nuestra primera vez —respondió con una sonrisa.

—Eh… —titubeó el hombre—, ni me lo recuerdes que casi me creí cortado en _cachitos_ por tu madre.

Tomoyo no pudo hacer otra cosa que echarse a reír. —La verdad es que yo también lo pensé por un momento Eriol —admitió—, lo bueno es que al final ella comprendió que nuestro amor es verdadero.

—Así es Tomoyo y ella —dijo colocando una mano en su vientre—, es muestra de ello.

No todo es color de rosa, nadie es perfecto. De lo que Tomoyo estaba segura es que ella seguiría amando a Eriol Hiiragizawa; no importaba el paso de los años, del como iniciaron la peculiar relación –con una cita concretada por correspondencia—, ni lo poco que le importó el respeto aquella vez. Tampoco importaba el poco trato amable que le dio su madre a Eriol en un principio. Todo eso demostró que su relación estuvo, está y estará basada en amor verdadero.

* * *

**Palabras: **432, sin contar notas de autor ni disclaimer. **Emoción/Sentimiento: **Amor.

* * *

N/A: Bien, con el tiempo encima logré terminarlo (ayer en la noche) al principio no estaba totalmente convencida pero me dije _"¿Sí a mí no me gusta por qué les tiene que gustar a los demás?". _Así que aquí está :B

Espero qué les agrade ^^.


End file.
